8*8*8
The 8*8*8 Contest is an annual brickfilming contest hosted on Brick à Brack. The aim of the contest is to create a brickfilm where all LEGO featured remains within a space measuring 8 studs in length and width and 8 bricks in height. It was first hosted in 2010 by "Ministorm Production" and has been hosted by various others since, with "Ministorm Production" returning as the host for the sixth 8*8*8 in 2014. No prizes are given for the contest, although a recurring joke is to list the prize for winning as an "imaginary box of chocolates". The First 8*8*8 Contest The first 8*8*8 Contest was hosted by "Ministorm Production" from 14 February 2010The announcement of the first 8*8*8 Contest to 1 March 2010Clarification of the deadline of the first 8*8*8 Contest. Films were were required to adhere to a minimum time limit of 10 seconds and a maximum time limit of 45 seconds. The contest received 6 entriesThe list of entries and voting information for the first 8*8*8 Contest. Judging was performed through an entrants' vote. Top Three #''Un de Trop'' - by "Shrikke"Results thread for the first 8*8*8 Contest #''512'' - by Bruno Lefèvre #''8*8*8 = Problème?'' - by "Tapetonpseudo" The Second 8*8*8 The second 8*8*8 was hosted by "Ministorm Production" again in the same year as the first from 1 August 2010 to 20 October 2010The announcement of the second 8*8*8. The minimum and maximum time limits remained at 10 seconds and 45 seconds. 8 entries were received. Unlike the first iteration, the second 8*8*8 was judged by a panel of volunteer judges. This judging system would become the standard for future iterations of the contest. The judging panel consisted of "Ministorm Production", "Goj", "Tyrar", "Monstrounet", "Tibo", "Cinébrickeur" and Bruno Lefèvre. Top Three # Curiosité - by "R-Creator"Results of the second 8*8*8 Contest # Un Oeuf Dur a Cuire... - by "Léo" # Plateforme - by "Shrikke" The Third 8*8*8 Starting from the third 8*8*8, the contest switched to an annual format. Bruno Lefèvre took over as the host for this iteration. It ran from 26 September 2011 to 30 November 2011Announcement of the third 8*8*8 Contest. The minimum time limit remained at 10 seconds, while the maximum was extended to 2 minutes. 5 entries were successfully submitted. The judging panel consisted of "Scrins Studio", "Sirkuraz", "Simonach", "Entrepotesstudio", "Borbag" and "Guswaye". Top Three # 8*8*8 - by "Brick-Movie"Results thread for the third 8*8*8 # Just Dance! - by Maxime Baconnais # La Poubelle - by "Scop Prod'" The Fourth 8*8*8 The fourth 8*8*8 was hosted by "MilkMan" from 14 September 2012 to 14 October 2012Announcement of the fourth 8*8*8. It received five entriesList of entries to the fourth 8*8*8. For this iteration, the minimum time limit was increased to 30 seconds, with the maximum remaining unchanged at 2 minutes. The judges were Maxime Baconnais, "Goj", Vincent Benia, Mathieu Blangy, Bruno Lefèvre, "chococloud" and "Fantomat75". Top Three #''Comme un Hamster en Cage'' - by "Tippe"Brick à Brack thread showing results of various contests. #''Batman & Robin Failed dans: Un Redoutable Adversaire'' - by Sebastien Marlin #''Les Mathématiques'' - by "Tehkidah" The Fifth 8*8*8 The fifth 8*8*8 was hosted by "SwapStudio" from 29 September 2013 to 1 November 2013Announcement of the fifth 8*8*8, receiving 10 entries. The minimum time limit was reverted back to 10 seconds. The judges were "Gil30", "Ken", "Eloisky" and "lego-man". Top Three # Block-(é). - by "MilkMan" # L'Invasion Playmobil (Quoique...) - by "Legovideo10" # In Ze Boite - by "SCARE CROM"YouTube comment mentioning the name of "SCARE CROM"'s entry The Sixth 8*8*8 Original host "Ministorm Production" returned as the host for the sixth 8*8*8 with Maxime Baconnais volunteering to assist in hosting during the contest.Post by Maxime Baconnais announcing the results The contest ran from 12 September 2014 to 25 October 2014Announcement thread of the sixth 8*8*8, receiving 7 entries. This was the first iteration of 8*8*8 to have no maximum time limit. The minimum time limit remained at 10 seconds. The judges were Maxime Baconnais, "HawkStudio", Hernak Halamo, "BS Production" and "Ministorm Production". Top Three # 23h59 - by "tutur" # Farewell - by Vincent Benia # Under the Ice - by Mathieu Blangy The Seventh 8*8*8 The seventh 8*8*8 was hosted by "Bloc-mirrior" and Bruno Lefèvre and began on 3 April 2016Announcement of the seventh 8*8*8 The original deadline was May 25, but this was later postponed to June 5.Announcement of the deadline extension The minimum time limit is 20 seconds. 8 entries were received.8*8*8 7 results Top Three Manque de Bol - by "Deltabrick" Minecraft 8*8*8 - by "4clem4" Au Secours - by "Brickfield54" References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions Category:Community-run competitions